Talk:Khameleon
Where is Khameleon as Cameo Appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011)? Show me an image. First, sign your posts. Second, there is no official confirmation the one in the image is Khameleon. GunBlazer 19:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Khameleon is just as guest character in The Courtyard and she is a grey color ninja from MK Trilogy. :Are you sure that's her? SmokeSound off! 19:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :From what I can remember, there were just a couple of ninjas there in gray...doesn't mean they were specific characters. They looked like they were just fillers for behind the main characters like when Raiden and Liu Kang were talking. Would look weird with just a wall. --Azeruth 20:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The picture someone added, it's a gray version of the Klassic outfits of Kitana/Mileena/Jade... I saw about 4 gray male versions of the Klassic male ninjas. --Azeruth 19:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : There are numerous grey male ninjas, but only one grey female ninjas. In the original games, Chameleon isn't a grey ninja, he changes color. Khameleon, on the other hand, stays grey. It's her name that changes colors. That could very well be a homage to Khameleon. You cannot prove it or disprove it. I would add to the page that it's speculated that she makes a cameo appearance. ~ Ceejus 05:19 April 26, 2011 (UTC) That gray female ninja was not Khameleon. Think about it: if that the case; Reptile, Scorpion and Sub-Zero should be using the Klassic costumes in the MK1 storyline but not, they are using new costumes. If that woman was Khameleon, then she should have a costume Armageddon-like: transparent and turquoise costume and in a future, that Klassic costume.-- Dragon NJMB 09:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) its like the nth time i have to eliminate that! 12:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I have an image of Khameleon. I'm Not sure it's her though. Chase555 17:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Chase555Chase555 17:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 2 Weeks Admin Only I'm tired of this. It's not Khameleon in the Story Mode until an MK Team member says it is. And the last straw? User:820pieguy adding a stupid birthday that makes 0 sense. 2 weeks locked, tired of this. --''AZERUTH'' 16:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I suggest making it admin-only until it's confirmed by NRS themselves. --ByakuyaTALK 17:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Azeruth, can you just add that alot of people mistakes the grey female ninja to be Khameleon, while she is not? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 19:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty useless, not only to the page, but most people will ignore it. --ByakuyaTALK 19:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) This article being admin-only until NRS confirm us if that ninja is or not Khameleon, will last forever but I already wrote to NRS's twitter to see if they can answer me. Another solution is that every user that still edit the article about that, they should be warned or blocked. -- Dragon NJMB 21:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yet this, is an other reason why we should ask if the wiki programmers could implant a protection so only "trusted users" can edit on it. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?''']] 20:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reptile's Card What is so wrong with adding the fact that Khameleon does have a small cameo in Mortal Kombat X, even though it is through Reptile's card? If Shao Kahn is counted as a cameo for only being mentioned, then Khameleon should definitely count as a cameo. ChrisWiltrout (talk) 22:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC)